Perfect World
by ReshaRukiRuu
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Karena ketahuan tengah mencopet dompet orang yang bernama Kurosaki, terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Rukia dan si pemilik dompet itu. Akankah Rukia lolos, atau ada hal yang tak terduga terjadi?  Ga pintar buat summary, gomen!
1. Chapter 1

Ayay…

Ruu seorang author gaje yang udah lama gak kelayaban di Fandom bleach ini KEMBALI!

Niatnya sih Ruu mau ngelanjutin Fic Ruu yang sudah lama Ruu terlantarkan, Is Hard To Say I Love You, tapi kok rasanya susah banget ya….

Bikin Fic humor tuch susah *hufth, kayanya emang ga berbakat deeee*

Eeeeeh Malah ada ilham nyasar ke kepala Ruu buat Fic baru…

Ya teetp ja ICHIRUKI pairingnya…

*kelamaaan Ruu, banyak cingcong nieeee!*

Okeh, kalau ada saran atau kritik langsung ripiu ajah…

Tapi Ruu dah peringatkan dari dini…

**NO FLAME PLEASE!**

Tapi Ruu yakin kok, reader-reader fandom bleach tuh baik-baik. Dan ripiunya tuch memang sangat bermanfaat buat kemajuan dalam menulis…

Ruu cukup tersinggung karena pernah di Flame sekali di fandom lain…

Namanya juga belajar, so what's the problem?

Klo gak suka buat ajah sendiri, iya gak?

Kok malah curcol…..

Sippp, selanjutnya Ruu serahkan pada para readers…

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKEH GUYS**

* * *

><p>Summary : Duniaku adalah dunia yang tak sempurna. Sekalipun ku coba memperbaikinya, tetap saja ada bekas cacat yang tak tersembuhkan.<p>

Desclaimer : Yaaa, Om Tite emang komikus yang hebat. Tapi belum bisa ngalahin karya Ruu tuch. Ruu lah yang menciptakan Bleach! Huahahahahahahaha… *plakplokplakplok… diburu langsung ama Om Tite*

**PERFECT WORLD**

~~Chapter 1~~~

Kring~~~ Kring~~~~Kring

Kucoba membuka mataku yang masih terasa sangat berat. Kupandangi langit-langit kamarku.

"Haaaah, sudah pagi, lagi…"

Ku menghela nafas, ya, cukup mengurangi beban yang ada di dadaku. Ku pejamkan mataku kembali. Sulit menerima bahwa aku harus menghadapi satu hari lain dalam hidupku .

Kringggg~~~~~Kriiing~~~~~~

"Oh Tuhan!" Aku pun mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendengar jam wekerku yang sudah berisik dari beberap detik yang lalu.

Aku bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurku dan langsung mematikan alarm yang berada di meja dekat tempat tidur. Aku pun duduk termenung sambil melihat jam weker yang masih berdetak-detik mengisyaratkan bahwa waktu terus berjalan.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini?"

Dua pertanyaan penting yang setiap hari menghampiriku.

"_Nii-sama, Rukia. Dia memerlukanmu!"_

Logikaku berjalan tepat pada waktunya.

Nii-sama memerlukanku.

"_Oleh karena itu kau harus terus bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi!"_

Ya, mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya alasanku untuk hidup di dunia yang sudah tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di mejaku.

"Ibu, ayah…"

"_Yang kuat akan selalu diatas, dan yang lemah akan ditendang. Benar bukan?"_

Akan kulakuakan apapun untuk bertahan hidup. Demi Nii-sama, satu-satunya yang terpenting melebihi hidupku ini.

* * *

><p>Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa berumur 17 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama kakakku, Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku biasa memanggilnya Nii-sama. Selama 7 tahun belakangan ini, aku hanya hidup berdua dengannya setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku. Sebelum kepergian kedua orang tuaku, aku bisa memiliki apapun yang aku mau. Namun,<p>

Dunia berputar seperti roda…

"Ohayou, Nii-sama!" Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Ni-sama. Aku melihat Ni-sama berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku, lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Ni-sama?"

Aku pun tersenyum padanya. Ku angkat bahunya perlahan agar Nii-sama dapat duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana? Nyaman tidak?" Tanyaku padanya yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk bersandar. Nii-sama hanya tersenyum dan mengganguk. Kurapikan selimutnya agar tidak berantakan dan tetap menutupi kakinya.

"Hmm, hari ini enaknya makan apa ya?" Kujentikan jari telunjuk ke daguku.

Nii-sama hanya memandangku. Aku tahu ia tidak dapat menjawabku. Tapi rasanya tidak salah untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kubuatkan sarapan dulu ya, Nii-sama tunggu aku sebentar."

Aku pun tersenyum gembira meninggalkan kamar. Aku pun bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Kucoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa kumasak hari ini.

"Ya, hanya untuk sarapan saja." Kupikir.

Kulanjutkan kembali pencarianku pada bahan-bahan yang akan kumasak untuk sarapanku dan Nii-sama. Aku membongkar lemari yang ada didepanku. Berharap sedikit saja tersisa bahan makanan yang dapat kumasak untuk sarapan. Namun yang kutemukan hanya piring-piring dan peralatan dapur lainnya.

"Tidak ada yang tersisa ya?"

Aku menyerah. Ternyata sampai kapanpun mencari tetap saja tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang bisa kumasak.

"Mungkin aku masih menyimpan uang, sedikit."

Aku bergegas ke kamarku. Mungkin di dompetku masih tersisa sedikit uang. Pandanganku langsung menuju ke atas meja yang bisanya menjadi tempat tongkrongan dompetku. Langsung kusambut dompetku dengan tangan kananku dan kubuka. Kucari di setiap likak-likuk sudut dompetku yang bewarna orange. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka warna orange. Rasanya warna itu memberikan ketenangan.

EEEeeeeeeeeee

Bukan saatnya berpikir yang tidak penting Rukia!

"Menyedihkan…"

Aku melemparkan dompetku ke lantai. Barang tak bersalah itu tergeletak begitu saja. Aku melampiaskan kekesalanku pada barang tak bernyawa itu. Bukan salah dompet itu jika aku sudah tak punya uang lagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Mungkin aku bisa menahan lapar, tapi tidak untuk Nii-sama." Pikirku.

"Terpaksa kulakukan cara lama." Kataku sambil mengambil topi yang berada di lemariku. Kuikat rambutku dan kuselipkan ke dalam topikku. Lalu kuambil jaket yang tergantung pada pintu belakang kamarku. Aku pun bergegas ke kamar Nii-sama.

"Nii-sama, aku keluar sebentar. Persedian makanan kita habis, jadi aku pergi dulu ke supermarket." Katakku sambil mencium kening Nii-sama. Seperti biasa, ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

Aku pun segera meninggalkan rumah dan bergegas pergi ke supermarket. Supermarket terdekat berada di pusat kota Karakura.

Kota Karakura? Ya, sekarang aku tinggal di kota yang bernama Karakura. Kota ini merupakan kota kelahiranku. Namun ketika aku berumur 3 tahun, aku pergi meninggalkan kota ini bersama seluruh keluargaku karena tempat kerja ayahku dipindahkan. Namun setelah meninggalkanya selama 14 tahun, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kota ini untuk mempermudah pengobatan kakakku dan, aku,

aku ingin melupakan kenangan menyakitkan itu.

Tidak lama berjalan dari rumahku, aku pun sudah berada di sebrang jalan Supermarket itu. Aku memperhatikan Supermarket itu, sepertinya ramai sekali.

"Cih, tidak bisa cara biasa!" Aku bergumam dalam hati. "Cara yang tidak biasa harus dijalankan."

Aku pun langsung celingukan memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang berjalan di dekatku. Namun pandanganku teralihkan pada café yang berada di depanku. Kulihat segerombolan remaja sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Bercanda dan tertawa.

'Bocah-bocah SMA sepertinya.'

Dari tampilan mereka saja terlihat mereka mempunyai banyak uang.

Kalau keadaanku seperti dulu, mungkin sekarang aku berada di posisi mereka, tidak seperti ini hanya melihat dari luar jendela.

Jujur, aku tidak iri pada mereka, aku pun juga tidak ingin seperti mereka. Aku hanya ingin mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk mengobati kakakku dan biaya untuk makan saja.

Karena terlalu lama memperhatikan mereka, tanpa sadar aku diperhatikan salah satu dari mereka. Otomatis aku langsung memalingkan muka dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>"Haaaaah…"<p>

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak aku sampai di pusat kota, tapi yang kuhasilkan hanya satu helaan nafas yang panjang.

Helaan nafas tidak membuat Nii-sama dan dirimu kenyang, Rukia!.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada incaran yang tepat!" Kataku dalam hati sambil menendang kaleng yang berada di pinggir jalan. Pandanganku terpaku pada kaleng yang terus berguling-guling dan pada saat kaleng itu berhenti berguling lagi, lamunanku pun ikut berhenti. Aku melihat gerombolan anak SMA yang berada di kafe tadi sedang berdiri di depan Game Center.

Oh, bagus Rukia. Akhirnya kau dan Nii-sama bisa makan juga.

"Saatnya misi dijalankan!"

Aku agak menurunkan letak topi agar wajahku sedikit tertutup. Aku pun berjalan mendekati mereka.

**Braaaaaaaak!**

"Eh maaf!" Kataku yang terus berjalan sambil menunuduk agar wajahku tidak terlihat setelah menabrak salah satu dari mereka. Aku pun langsung bergegas pergi. Aku berdoa agar orang yang kutabrak itu tidak sadar.

Namun, DAMN!

"Hei!" Teriak orang yang dibelakangku. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, dan kupastikan teriakan itu ditunjukan padaku. Ku percepat langkahku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak berlari agar tidak memicu perhatian orang-orang.

"Hei Berhenti!"

Sial, dia benar-benar menyadarinya! Aku pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan tak peduli lagi pada orang-orang yang memperhatikanku.

"Hey! Kurosaki! mau kemana kau?" Teriak seseorang. Mungkin salah satu temannya tadi. Walaupun samar-samar tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Namanya kurosaki toh!" Pikirku.

SH*T bukan waktunya berpikir itu, Rukia bodoh!

Ku beranikan diri menengok ke belakang sambil tetap berlari. Hanya memastikan, hanya memastikan kalau orang itu,,,,Oh Please, kuharap, kuharap, dia tidak,,,,,

Dia mengejarku!

TUHAN! TOLONG AKU

**~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~**

Horeeeee, akhirnya chap 1 beres juga….

Gimana? Aneh? Gaje?

Okeh,,,

Ayo para senpai-senpai penghuni fandom bleach

Klik

Review This Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hohohohohohoho

Terima kasih para senpai yang udah baca dan ripiu Story Ruu yang aneh…

Spesial thanks for: Shizuku Kamae, Craziest Laziest Angel OnEarth, nenk rukiakate, Hato Shiro

Summary : Duniaku adalah dunia yang tak sempurna. Sekalipun ku coba memperbaikinya, tetap saja ada bekas cacat yang tak tersembuhkan.

Desclaimer : Yaaa, Om Tite emang komikus yang hebat. Tapi belum bisa ngalahin karya Ruu tuch. Ruu lah yang menciptakan Bleach! Huahahahahahahaha… *plakplokplakplok… diburu langsung ama Om Tite*

* * *

><p><strong>PERFECT WORLD<strong>

~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~

"Hei Berhenti!"

Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang yang terus meneriakiku. Aku terus berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan yang tepat. Yang penting bisa kabur dari manusia berambut orange yang sedari tadi mengejarku.

Orange?

Baru pertama kali aku melihat orang yang berambut aneh seperti itu. Tapi yang pasti bukan asli, kan? Iya kan? Mana ada rambut asli warnanya orange? Benar kan? Mirip jeruk pula.

**Hey!  
><strong>

Lagi-lagi berpikir gak guna saat genting begini! Hidupmu sudah diujung tanduk tau!

Sial, nafasku sudah mulai habis. Walaupun aku perlari yang cukup tangguh, tapi kalau terus berlari seperti ini aku juga tak tahan. Bagaimana ini? Jika aku tertangkap,,.

Jangan putus asa, Rukia! Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu! Kau adalah orang yang tangguh, tidak seperti ibu dan ayah!

Aku pun melihat sebuah gang di depan, dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku pun berlari ke gang sempit itu. Aku berharap laki-laki jeruk itu tak melihatku berlari ke arah sini. Aku pun menengok ke belakang memastikan bahwa cowok tadi tidak berhasil mengikutiku.

"Sepertinya, dia tak berhasil mengejarku, syukurlah!" Aku menundukan tubuhku. Kutaruh kedua tanganku di lututku. Setelah menghilangkan rasa pegal di kakiku, aku pun mengelus-elus dadaku yang masih sesak karena berlari tadi.

"Kau pikir kau berhasil lolos dariku, eh?"

Aku pun langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Mataku membulat ketika melihat sosok yang ada di depanku.

"Kembalikan dompetku!"

Aku pun langsung siap-siap berlari, namun bajuku ditahan oleh cowok sial itu.

"Lepaskan!"

Aku pun mencoba melepaskan gengaman tangannya pada bajuku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik bajuku agar lepas dari gengamannya. Dan,

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan…

**SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK**

"ADUH!" Teriakku meringis kesakitan.

Bagaimana tidak sakit jika jatuh dengan wajah duluan yang mencium aspal. Oh, Tuhan terima kasih, rasanya luar biasa. Kurasa hidungku berdarah saat ini. Aku pun memegang hidungku dengan tangan kanan. Dan, benar hidungku berdarah!Tanpa banyak berpikir aku pun langsung mencoba berdiri dan bersiap-siap lari lagi, mumpung masih ada kesempatan.

"Ka, Ka,,, Ka-Kau,"

Aku mendengar Si kepala jeruk itu sepertinya memanggilku. Dan aku malah memandangnya, bukannya lari. Tapi kenapa ia menatapku begitu? Terkejut? Ada sesuatu yang aneh?

Aku melihat sebuah benda yang sangat kukenal tergeletak di tempat aku terjatuh.

TOPIKU!

Aku pun langsung mengambil topiku dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan cowok sial itu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Aku pun terus berlari dan akhirnya aku menemui jalan buntu.

"Dasar tembok sialan!" Aku pun menedang tembok itu untuk melampiaskan kebodohanku. Aku pun berlari kembali kerah sebelumnya, dan langkahku,,,,,

"Jalan buntu ya? Ckckckckck."

Terhenti…

Langkahku terhenti karena cowok tinggi berambut orange yang arogan itu berdiri tepat di depanku. Melipatkan ke dua tangannya di dadanya dan kerutan di kedua alisnya menambah kengerian yang terpancar dari dirinya.

'Ok, hari ini aku salah sasaran! Pelajaran bagimu, Kuchiki Rukia.'

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku!" Teriaknya. Kakiku bergerak mundur selangkah dari tempat semula.

Takut, itu yang kupikirkan.

Ia pun mendekat, dan aku bergerak mundur menjauhinya. Terus menerus seperti itu sampai kakiku tak bisa bergerak mundur karena terhalang oleh tembok.

Aku pun langsung melindungi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak tahu untuk apa itu, namun sepertinya itu adalah gerakan normal untuk mempertahankan diri. Aku tak pernah tersudutkan seperti ini.

"Mana dompetku?"

Dia pun mendekat padaku. Tiba-tiba kedua tanganya memegang bahuku.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Tanganku yang kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku ia singkirkan. Otomatis aku dan dia bertatapan dengan jarak, jarak,,yang

Terlalu dekaaaat!

**Deg!**

Aku pun terhipnotis melihat matanya, matanya yang bewarna coklat. Coklat? Ternyata jika dilihat-lihat, warna mata dan rambutnya sangat pas. Begitu tampan. Aku pun terus menatapnya.

"Hari ini kau salah sasaran, nona midget."

"Hah?"

Lamunanku buyar. Dan, nona midget? Maksudnya aku? Aku MIDGET!

KURANG AJAR!

Tiba-tiba ia mengambil dompetnya yang berada di jaketku, lalu bergerak menjauh dariku. Aku yang masih melongo, hanya diam terpaku. Entah apa yang dilakukanya, namun sepertinya ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tapi aku tahu yang dia ambil dari dompetnya itu,

Sebuah foto

Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekat lagi kearahku.

"Hei, kau tak pantas melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan dompetnya padaku.

"Hah?" Kedua kalinya aku mengatakan 'hah' kepada cowok aneh ini.

Dia memberikan dompetnya padaku?

Cowok sinting!

Dan ia pun menaruh dompetnya di atas kepalaku.

"Cepat obati hidungmu." Katanya tanpa memandangku, lalu ia pun pergi.

Aku yang masih shock karena hal itu hanya bisa membuka-memutup mulutku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

**~~~~~~RuuRuuRuu~~~~~~~~**

Aku masih memutar-mutarkan pandanganku pada langit-langit kamar. Sebentar- sebentar aku melemparkan pandanganku pada dompet bewarna hitam yang nangkring di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Hmmm…" Aku bergumam sendiri sambil mengambil dompet itu, lalu kuangkat dompet itu tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Cowok aneh!" Umpatku sambil menaruh dompet hitam itu ke tempat asalnya.

"Tapi berkatnya, aku dan Nii-sama bisa sarapan."

Lamunan pun mulai memguasai kepalaku. Orang aneh berambut langka itu sengaja memberikan dompetnya pada seorang yang telah tertangkap basah berusaha mencuri dompetnya itu.

Apa karena dia tau kalau aku ini seorang perempuan, makanya dia merasa kasihan?

Kasihan?

Menyedihkan…

Wanita yang menyedihkan, dirimu menyedihkan Rukia.

Aku pun menutup wajahku dengan ke dua tanganku. Mencoba menahan rasa perih yang tengah mengiris-iris hatiku.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Huahahahaha, akhirnya beres juga nieh chap 2nya

Gimana?

Aneh?

Gaje?

Ayo

Riview this chapter


End file.
